The Dead Beneath/TDB Shorts: Tay Is Fucked
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath... BUT SUMTYMZ I LIEK 2 FUK AROOND WIT ET! LEL TDB Short 1: Tay is Fucked I could hear moaning in the distance. There were thousands of rotters coming in. “Oh… shit.” I whispered. I ran into the conference room, and shouted “Rotters! Way too many of them! We need to evacuate!” “But… There’s too many of them, and this is the only way out is downstairs, which is already overrun, and if we use the window, the only route is 400 feet straight down, towards a shitload of eaters!” Don said. “If only we could lure them away.” Logan said. “If we used noise, we’d only lure them here. I don’t know how we could lure them away with food.” Lyla said. “Unless we were to make a sacrifice.” We sat there for what seemed like forever thinking about it, until we decided, if that’s the only way out, then it’s a sacrifice we had to make. That still poses the question. Who? “I say we sacrifice Dan. He’s going to put us all in danger.” Tay said. That really got to me. He couldn't mothafuckin talk to ME like that. "What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch?" I sang. "I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo." Characters *Dan Stewart *Logan Harris *Lyla Simpson *Tay *Don Deaths *Tay (Inevitably)